Historia dziesięciu uderzeń serca
by sssandera
Summary: Dziesięć uderzeń serca to jednocześnie tak mało i tak wiele. Ile rzeczy może się wydarzyć? Ile myśli przemknąć przez głowę? Ile nowych blizn zalśnić na ciele i duszy..?


_Dedykuję wszystkim tym, których serca nie są zamknięte dla innych ludzi._

* * *

**HISTORIA DZIESIĘCIU UDERZEŃ SERCA**

_Pierwsze uderzenie_

– Harry… – charczy Draco.

Ma zamknięte oczy, dłonie drżą mu, zaciskając się na kawałku materiału jego spodni. Nogawki są chyba potargane; czuje, jak zimny wiatr chłoszcze go po odkrytej skórze.

Nie dba o to.

– Harry… – powtarza. Jego głos jest cichy i chrapliwy. Brzmi, jakby ktoś tarł papierem ściernym o jego gardło.

Wie, że Harry nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć, ale musi próbować.

Jest Malfoyem. Malfoyowie się nie poddają.

_(Draco dostrzega irracjonalność tej myśli. Przed oczami widzi czarne korytarze Grimmauld Place 12 i stół w kuchni, przy którym przeglądali z Harrym nowo przysłane raporty. Słyszy dźwięk dzwonka i głos Pottera: „To pewnie Snape, przysłał wcześniej sowę". Widzi siebie, który skwapliwie kiwa głową, a chwilę później jak Mistrz Eliksirów wchodzi do pomieszczenia wraz z Harrym. Ciągną luźną pogawędkę, dopóki włosy Severusa nagle nie zaczynają się wydłużać i jaśnieć, a jego twarz zmienia się w oblicze Lucjusza poznaczone bliznami i zepsute po zbyt krótkim pobycie w Azkabanie. Widzi, że Harry wyciąga z tylnej kieszeni spodni różdżkę – Draco ten jeden raz ma ochotę zgodzić się z Moodym, który twierdził, że Potterowi w końcu urwie tyłek – i Malfoy robi dokładnie to samo. Ale Lucjusz jest szybszy, rzuca cichą Drętwotę. Obydwaj unikają zaklęcia. Pędzą korytarzami, potykając się o przedmioty, do złudzenia przypominając w tym momencie Tonks. Dobiegają do drzwi i szarpią za klamkę. Harry wciąż i wciąż zablokowuje śmigające promienie. W końcu owiewa ich chłodne nocne powietrze i Potter ma czas jedynie wypchnąć Dracona na zewnątrz, zanim cały budynek wybucha.)_

_Drugie uderzenie_

Z trudem otwiera oczy. Niebo jest ciemne i puste. Draco żałuje, że akurat wtedy, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebuje, żadna z gwiazd nie oświetla mu drogi. Wie, że to może być ostatni raz, kiedy spojrzy na nieboskłon oczami, które nie będą tak puste jak firmament tej nocy.

_(Draco karci się w myślach za takie myślenie. To dla mięczaków. Jest Malfoyem – choć czasem bardzo chciałby o tym zapomnieć. Krew ponad rozum i serce. Ale jakkolwiek mocno się stara, nie może odpędzić wspomnień tych setek nocy, które spędził w jednym z pokoi w domu Blacków, obserwując niebo. Pamięta doskonale oddech Harry'ego, który świszczał mu w uszach, który uciszał jego sumienie, nieznośnie przypominające o popełnionych błędach. _

_A jego największemu błędowi zdarzało się od czasu do czasu chrapać, przerywając ciężar nocnej ciszy.)_

_Trzecie uderzenie_

Wstaje. Wszędzie wokół leżą kamienie, roztrzaskane meble i strzępy firanek. Czerwone cegły ułożone w stos nieprzyjemnie kojarzą się Draconowi z kurhanem spływającym krwią.

_(Pamięta, że Harry lubi czerwień. Na ostatnie Boże Narodzenie Draco kupił mu nawet wełniany, szkarłatny sweter. Gryfon w podzięce poprosił panią Weasley, by wydziergała dla Dracona taki sam, tyle że szmaragdowy. Harry obiecał, że na przyszłe święta sam zrobi Malfoyowi sweter w barwach Slytherinu i wymógł na nim, by obiecał, że także wydzierga sweter w barwach Gryffindoru. „Będziemy wychodzić poza schematy, Draco" – mówił Harry. „Wszyscy twierdzą, że zieleń gryzie się z czerwienią, a my udowodnimy, że nawet te barwy mogą dobrze wyglądać w jednym zestawieniu"._

„_Nie mogą, Harry" – myślał Draco. Bo nawet kolory ubrań podkreślały ten ogrom różnic, który ich dzielił.)_

_Czwarte uderzenie_

Rusza w czarną noc, przeczesując wzrokiem ruiny domu. Zastanawia się, co w tym miejscu widzą mugole. On doskonale wie, co widzi. Górę gruzu, która niegdyś stanowiła główną oś jego marzeń.

_(Grimmauld Place 12. Dom, który wzbudza w Draconie zbyt wiele sprzecznych emocji, by je sprecyzować._

_Są dobre wspomnienia. Wieczory, które spędzał z Harrym, pijąc herbatę zaprawioną Ognistą Whisky, grając w kości i kłócąc się, gdy Harry próbował ułożyć słowo „komputer" w scrabblach._

_Są te złe, które wiążą się z Zakonem Feniksa. Draco pamięta pierwszą naradę, podczas której go przesłuchano. Pamięta kolejną, gdy kazano mu wyrzec się wszystkiego, co składało się na jego osobę, na Dracona Malfoya. Pytano go, dlaczego. Nie wiedział. Mógłby twierdzić, że ze względu na Harry'ego. Ale jest Malfoyem, nieważne, że się wszystkiego wyrzekł. Jest nim. Krew ponad rozumem i sercem. Malfoyowie nie miewają słabości, nawet do ludzi. _

_Czasem wydaje mu się, że to naprawdę jest jasna strona, że dobrze robi wybierając światłość. Ale wtedy pojawia się stary Dumbledore i jego wątpliwości budzą się na nowo. Chce wierzyć, że Zakon zło zwalcza dobrem. Ale oni są tacy sami. Tacy, jak słudzy Voldemorta. Z tym, że na cel obrali inną ofiarę. _

_Harry jako impuls motywujący – z czasem pewnie pogodziłby się z tą myślą, pogodziłby się z własną słabością. Bo uczucia nią są, to nie ulega wątpliwości. _

_Harry i Mroczny Znak. Każdy boleśnie przypominający o niewłaściwych wyborach, których dokonał.)_

_Piąte uderzenie_

Harry. Harry tam jest. Draco widzi go dokładnie mimo otaczającego go mroku. Leży nieruchomo, w dłoni wciąż ściskając różdżkę.

_(Draco pamięta, jak Harry – wyczerpany, beztroski i szczęśliwy – kładł się na trawniku po treningu quidditcha, kiedy jeszcze mieli sumienia na tyle lekkie, by pozwolić sobie na wspólną grę w ogrodzie. Ten sport to była jedyna rzecz, której udawało się wywołać u niego szczery uśmiech. Nawet ten, którym obdarzał Dracona, zawsze błąkał się jedynie w kącikach jego ust, zabarwiony goryczą i skrywanym poczuciem winy.)_

_Szóste uderzenie_

Draco chce, żeby Harry wyglądał jak podczas snu. Żeby był lekki jak pierze, które unoszą się w powietrzu po kolejnej bitwie na poduszki. Żeby był głośny jak krzyk, którym karci Dracona za piątą filiżankę kawy. Żeby był cichy jak jego oddech, który kołysze Malfoya i łaskocze go po uchu.

A jeśli nie… to mógłby być. Tak po prostu.

_(Wie, że właśnie to pragnienie go zgubiło. Jego i Harry'ego. Gdyby nie chorobliwe urojenia Dracona, że jeszcze nie jest dla niego za późno, nie wciągnąłby w to wszystko Pottera. I tak był ciągle na celowniku – po co Draco się do niego przypałętał, by narażać go na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo? A jednak było w Harrym coś, co pozwalało Draconowi wierzyć… ba, sprawiało, że naprawdę wierzył, iż ma szanse. Wydawało mu się, że Potter sam w sobie jest wielkim transparentem: „Mroczny Znak to nie koniec świata!". _

_Tak, to właśnie nadzieja zgubiła Malfoya.)_

_Siódme uderzenie_

– Harry…

Potter mruczy cicho. Rozluźnia palce, a różdżka spada na kamień. Stukot brzmi jak pojedyncze uderzenie serca.

Po raz pierwszy Draco nie wie co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Stoi, z góry patrząc na trzepoczące powieki Harry'ego, na drgający kącik ust. Na pozlepiane czarne strąki, na rozorany policzek i bark, który wyskoczył ze stawu. Patrzy na czerwoną stróżkę posoki, która ścieka po podbródku Harry'ego. Myśli wtedy, że wygląda dokładnie jak droga do jego serca.

– Draco… – charczy Harry, a blondyn natychmiast znajduje się na kolanach tuż obok niego.

Podnosi jego głowę i układa sobie na udach. Nie potrafi już dłużej patrzeć na Harry'ego. Zerka na niebo, wciąż czarne i puste, tak jak jego serce.

_(Pamięta, jak Harry przyszedł do jego pokoju i położył mu na łóżku „Antygonę" Sofoklesa. Nakazał Draconowi zapoznać się z dramatem i obiecał, że później to przedyskutują. Draco przeczytał, choć nie rozumiał powódek, którymi kierował się Potter. A później Harry wytłumaczył mu, że Malfoy jest właśnie taką Antygoną. Stoi przed wyborem lojalności wobec rodziny a wobec własnego sumienia, pomiędzy dobrem, które wpajano mu od dziecka, a dobrem, które odkrył sam. Powiedział, że z tej sytuacji nie ma wyjścia, że każdy wybór będzie jednocześnie zły i prawidłowy. Mówił, by kierować się sumieniem, a zapytany, co on by zrobił na miejscu Dracona, uśmiechnął się jedynie pobłażliwie i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. _

_Więc Malfoy został z Zakonem, wierząc, że Potter idealnie sprawdzi się jako jego sumienie.)_

_Ósme uderzenie_

– Co ty sobie myślałeś? – szepcze Draco cicho.

Dłoń zamiera w połowie drogi do policzka Harry'ego.

_(Draco pamięta tę niepewność, gdy pierwszy raz dotykał Harry'ego. Potter zesztywniał wtedy i dopiero chwilę później podniósł dłoń do góry i przyłożył opuszek do twarzy Dracona. Jeden palec. Dwa. Badali swoje rysy, budując bardziej intymną atmosferę niż ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek i jakkolwiek.)_

_Dziewiąte uderzenie_

– Ty cholerny Gryfonie…

_(Harry oznacza postrach i zniszczenie. Harry jest wiarą, nadzieją i miłością. Harry jest początkiem i końcem. Harry jest zwycięstwem.)_

_Dziesiąte uderzenie_

– Spójrz… – Potter wskazuje podbródkiem na niebo.

Draco spogląda. Wlepia szare oczy w dwie jasne gwiazdy, które w jednej chwili rozbłysły całą swą mocą. Powstały, odrodziły się, rozproszyły mrok. Przywołały nadzieję.

– Harry… – Jego głos jest odległy, jakby sam był jedną z tych gwiazd, oddalony od Harry'ego o lata świetlne, oddzielony przez niewypowiedziane słowa, złe wybory i parszywy świat.

Potter go ucisza. Zamyka oczy, a jego pierś unosi się równomiernie i powoli.

Zapada cisza, którą przerywa jedynie rytmiczny oddech Harry'ego. Jak wtedy, w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, tak teraz wśród ruin. Nawet niebo jest to samo.

Tylko ludzie inni, odmienieni. Z nowymi bliznami na sercach.

_(I jedyną rzeczą, o którą w tamtej chwili martwi się Draco, jest to, czy do przyszłego Bożego Narodzenia zdąży nauczyć się dziergać na drutach.)_


End file.
